Sangre y Tierra Extra Cazadores y Presas II
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Los Elohim en su investigacion dan con varios lugares hasta toparse con criaturas sobrenaturales que parecen tener un origen remoto que los lleva a Cain, y otros los cazan. La muerte de Shogot revela cada vez mas incognitas, y todavia nada parece claro.


**-0-0-0-0-SEGUNDA SESION: Hijos de Cain-0-0-0-0**

Como en un golpe certero, Sofia abrio sus ojos mortales. Toda oscura forma, sus alas y los patrones en su piel se borraron. Su cuerpo se relajo y suspiro con fuerza, asegurandose de que habia regresado a la realidad. El calor volvio a recordarle que estaba de nuevo en el presente. Cuando estuvo realmente segura volteo a ver a Athan, sentado en el unico banco que quedaba en pie, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos estirados a lo largo.

-¿Tuviste buen viaje?- dijo simpatico.

-Productivo- contesto una sonrisa leve, mirandolo sobre el hombro. Volteo y se acerco despacio a el, como si aun le costara sostener la realidad a su alrededor- Ya se lo que paso...

-Excelente- dijo despacio- ¿Quien fue el sujeto que lo hizo, entonces?

-Diras ella, porque fue una mujer- el chico la miro sorprendido -Si, joven, morena, de piel blanca. Chica de barrio, se notaba; pero su expresion en la cara parecia demasiado tensa. Era humana pero...

-¿No actuaba como una?

-No, la verdad que no. Pero... - miro mas alla de la plaza, hacia las cuadras cerradas- Veni, vamos para alla- sin pensarlo le tomo la mano llevandolo hacia el paredon.

-¿A donde me llevas?- dijo el chico algo desconfiado.

Caminaron hasta que en el medio de un paredon encontraron un basural. Las bolsas apiladas y el mal olor desconcertaron al griego que se tapo la nariz. Seguramente habia algo pudriendose. Olia a carne y sangre.

La joven avanzo decidida recordando la escena. Parandose donde pudo para no ensuciarse, se agacho y tomo con delicadeza el objeto que habia encontrado. Con dos dedos tomo el mango y tiro hacia arriba. Ambos pusieron ver en la leve luz que llegaba de la calle un machete oxidado, con el filo lleno de sangre seca.

-Supongo que por tu entusiasmo tenemos una primera pista de su ataque- comento sin mucha seguridad el joven.

-Si, estamos yendo muy bien- saco del bolso que tenia una bolsa de plastico y puso el machate con cuidado- con suerte tenemos registros digitales si lo conservamos a tiempo. Ahora solo falta una cosa...

-¿Su nombre?

-Exacto. Shogot no la llamo ni la menciono. Fue un ataque sopresa. Ella lo estuvo siguiendo todo el camino, y cuando estuvo sola decidio atacar. Pero estaba segura de la emboscada que le iba a hacer... y la verdad tuvo una suerte barbara, solamente le costo un brazo.

El griego la miro fijamente.

-Con esa la podemos encontrar.

-¿Por que?

Athan sonrio -¿Donde esta el hospital mas cercano?

Cuando llegaron al hospital el cielo estaba esclareciendo. Los chicos en vacaciones deambulaban por la calle en grupos, y por la guardia entraban muchos borrachos, acuchillados, golpeados y atropellados.

Ante ese espectaculo denigrante de las ambulancias en mal estado y la policia yendo y viniendo con gente rota o destrozada, la platense miro a su compañero enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer aca?

-Averiguar si recibio atencion medica.

-Pero fue hace una semana. Si entro por la guardia seguro no se acuerdan; y no van a darnos los registros.

-No es necesario que nos los den. A como me dijiste que estaba vestida y su condicion de haber venido sola para salir de la escena del crimen, seguramente los medicos de guardia no olvidan esa cara.

-¿Que tenes en mente?

El griego sonrio con malicia.

-Observa...

Se alejo de ella y desalineo la ropa que tenia encima. Se despeino un poco y paso sus manos por la cara. Cuando las quito, pudo ver que Athan habia personificado la expresion de desesperacion mas tremenda que habia visto en su vida.

Cuando la recepcionista de la guardia levanto su cansina vista, hastida de las emergencias y de la hora que era, quedo algo impactada cuando el griego se sostuvo del mostrador con nerviosismo y la miro con los ojos abiertos, llorosos.

-Mi hermana... mi hermana

-¡Calmate! ¿Estas bien?

-Si... ¡No!- sacudio la cabeza- disculpa, es que mi hermana desaparecio hace unos dias y no sabemos mas donde buscarla- suspiro- recorrimos cada hospital y no tenemos idea de lo que paso despues del accidente.

-Espera un poco, calmate- le dijo la joven. Sofia vio como su mirada habia quedado atrapada en el remordimiento de su puesto, de su impotencia por no poder calmar el dolor del chico.

Cayo victima de la manipulacion del Lammasu.

-Es que, no puedo...- sollozo Athan. La chica se levanto de su asiento y lo ayudo a apoyarse en el escritorio mientras el simulaba un llanto inminente, secandose la cara.

-¿Hace cuanto la estas buscando? ¿Sabes que paso?

-Hace una semana- La miro- No se, se que tuvo un accidente y que la vieron entrar a un hospital con un brazo roto, pero no llamo ni volvio... no se si la secuestraron, ¡O peor! ¡Estamos tan mal!

-A ver, espera un segundo que me fijo en el sistema, ¿Como se llama?

-Evangelina Lugosi

La Neberu miro de repente en direccion del anuncio que estaba pegado en una de las paredes del hospital, y recordo que una de las actrices de una obra de teatro a la gorra que anunciaban para la semana siguiente tenia ese nombre. Volvio a mirar a Athan y sonrio con perspicacia.

La recepcionista realmente angustiada buscaba las entradas una y otra vez.

-Mira, por aca no paso. Seguramente si fue un accidente grave la trasladaron al hospital de Tolosa, ahi las guardias estan mas equipadas. Pero vos decis que la cosa fue hace una semana...- siguio tipeando- a ver, las entradas de toda la semana pasada... por quebraduras de tercer grado... mmm- tipeo y tipeo- no, no hay ninguna Evangelina en las que entraron. La unica chica con una quebradura de brazo fue una tal Marina Marquez. Pero no tu hermana- levanto la vista hacia el griego- lo siento... si queres te doy los internos de la otra unidad.

-Dale, gracias. Gracias por ayudarme, enserio- le dijo tomando lastimosamente el papel, desesperanzado.

-Suerte... que Dios te acompañe- sin saber que mas decir, y se hundio de nuevo en el monitor.

Athan quedo un minuto mirandola serio manteniendo la porte de tristeza -Es mejor que te acompañe a vos, que ayudas a la gente- susurro y volteo, acomodandose el pelo y pasandose de nuevo la mano en la cara.

Cuando la periodista lo vio venir su rostro volvio a ser normal y le sonrio con picardia, tomandola de la mano y saliendo de ahi como si nada.

"Que Dios te acompañe"

...

...

Que humillante.

-Asi que Marina...- susurro Sofia cruzando la calle alejandose del lugar con Athan caminando a su junto. No podia creer el espectaculo que habia montado y ahora su porte normal. Era toda una secuencia de mascaras.

-Si. Tu culpable ya tiene nombre e identikit. Pero eso no es suficiente, como sabras...

-Hay que averiguar de donde viene para que nos de mas pistas de su emboscada.

-No creo que sea de muy lejos. Y esa es la peor de mis sospechas.

-Porque significa que lo sea que tiene esta aca, en mi zona.

-Exacto. Pero eso lo vamos a poder definir mas adelante. Primero tenemos que ver sus raices; si es de aca, tiene o tuvo una familia en un barrio.

-Es una muy buena idea- dijo la periodista mirandolo a los ojos- Podemos hacer eso a primer hora de la mañana. Ahora volvamos a descansar, tuvimos un primer dia largo.

-Tenes razon.

-Che, sos muy ocurrente con tu logica...

-Si, debo sorprender acorde al estereotipo de mi Casa, ¿No?- suspiro con una mezcla de vanidad y ofensa- Pero ayuda que Athan le gustase leer Arthur Conan Doyle...

Ambos rieron despacio y el resto del camino fueron en silencio. Un silencio que acompañaba al caluroso ambiente amenazante ante otro dia abrazador.

A la mañana siguiente, Sofia se levanto mas temprano que el griego. Estaba revitalizada, la investigacon iba bien y el Lammasu estaba resultando no solamente util sino que accesible y tratable. No habia tenido nunca buenas experiencias con Nereidas, y no era la Casa con la que tenia mas afinidad. Pero confio en las palabras de su amiga Halaku y parecia que habia tenido buenos resultados.

Cuando Athan abrio los ojos, eran las 10 de la mañana. Se desperezo del sofa cama que tenia en el pequeño comedor y el olor a café y tostadas lo hizo sonreir despacio. Se levanto, poniendose otro jean que tenia en el bolso y a medio poner la musculosa blanca se acerco a la cocina.

-Me hace acordar a mi casa...- susurro y ella volteo de la alacena- Buenos dias...

-Buenos dias, ¿Dormiste algo?

-Si, gaste mucha energia ayer. Pero estoy como nuevo- olfateo el aire- huele muy rico...

-Suelo comer frutas, pero tengo la sensacion de que siendo europeo te gusta el desayuno fuerte.

-Ah, si, mi madre me solia despertar con ese olor todos los dias para que fuera a la escuela. Era su pequeño gran soborno- rio- la verdad que si, todos aca toman mate y comen galletitas. No tienen cereales, ni carne, tostadas rellenas ni nada... por eso andan como zombies a la mañana.

-Solemos tener el plato fuerte a la noche.

-Si, pero no tiene gracia; a la noche vas a dormir, y necesitas energias temprano- le señalo- come vos tambien, este dia va a ser largo y necesitamos estar con todas las pilas puestas, como dicen aca.

El sol casi tocaba su cenit cuando Athan y Sofia salieron del departamento. Vestidos con ropas claras y livianas, sentian en sus pies el ardor de un asfalto que parecia estar hirviendo, como una gran sarten en la que los pies se freian.

-Bueno, sabemos que se llama Marina Marquez, ¿Pudiste sacar algo por el apellido?

-Busque en la guia de telefonos y hay como 50 Marquez en La Plata. Pero los barrios internos de aca no son muy confusos como en Capital. Lo mas probable es que este a nombre del padre o del abuelo. Afortunadamente hice un par de filtros y calcule que el radio de movimiento de la chica fue del barrio de Moreno, donde estan los escenarios en los que estuvo. En esa zona si hay Marquez y me anote la direccion.

-Buenisimo- sonrio Athan- pero no pretenderas que vayamos de una...

-Para nada- sonrio levemente- podemos averiguar por los vecinos. Este barrio es de viejos. Y los barrios de viejos tienen puntos de reunion para cualquier chusmerio: los almacenes y las verdulerias- Sofia señalo una a dos cuadras- Ahora lo que voy a necesitar es de tus dotes artisticas.

El calor infernal que estaba marcando el mediodia sumado al silencio de la calle hacia dificil trabajar y cuidar la mercancia, sobre todo en una epoca en la que tenia que venderse todo mas rapido.

El verdulero del barrio, unico y conocido por generaciones enteras, mantenia su negocio abierto mientras abanicaba las frutas de las moscas que se acercaban, tratando de no alejarse del viejo ventilador que le tiraba aire caliente y la radio que lo acompañaba en el solitario dia.

Aunque su soledad termino cuando levanto su vista cansina.

-Buenas...

Athan sonrio con expresion amable. Queria ser simpatico pero no demasiado extraño, por lo que habia aprendido de sus compañeros a encarar las situaciones como ahi se hacia. El verdulero no sintio mas que una extraña simpatia por el morocho.

-Buenas, ¿Calor que hace, no?

-¡Muchisimo!- contesto enseguida el chico sin soltar a Sofia, que lo miraba algo precavida y quizas extrañada por la teatralidad de los gestos del luciferano- Mucho gusto, don. Somos nuevos en el barrio, nos mudamos hace poco. Y pense que no iba a encontrar una verduleria para comprar algo fresco a esta hora. Pero me alegro que todavia haya lugares como este- dijo mirando la fruta- ademas a mi nena le gusta la ensalada de frutas... ¿No mi vida?

-Eh... si, claro amor- dijo algo sorprendida por la naturalidad que mostraba con ella. Aun no entendia la logica con la que el se manejaba.

La cara de desconcierto hizo reir al verdulero, mientras iba juntando y pesando la fruta que Athan le habia señalado.

-Dame dos de esas... una de esta- señalo otra, y sonrio- ¡Que bien que se ven los duraznos! ¿Puedo?

-Claro claro- dijo el hombre y el chico limpio la fruta dandole un mordisco.

-Mmm ¡Esta fresquita!- mastico feliz- me llevo un kilo de estas... ¿Queres otra cosa cielo?

-Dale, frutillas- contesto oliendo la fragancia de las frutas.

-Ya la escucho, don...- señalo el chico, ya empezando a tantear el terreno para ir mas alla- Con esta mercaderia tan buena todo el barrio debe estar feliz de tenerlo- el hombre se rio- Parece un buen barrio, ¿No?

-Si, es muy tranquilo. Residencial, hay familias de muchas generaciones por aca. Parece un pueblo, se conocen entre todos y todos se llevan bien, algo que ya no se ve en muchos lados- se lamento un poco.

-Espero que siga asi ahora que nos venimos para aca. Una de nuestras referencias fue esa.

-No van a tener mayores problemas- dijo mas seriamente cerrando la bolsa con los duraznos, y por un momento parecio aflijido- aunque bueno, los rumores siempre les van a llegar sobre las nuevas del barrio...

-¿Por?- pregunto Sofia acercandose detras de Athan, apoyandose cariñosamente siguiendo el juego- ¿Paso algo?

-Bueno, no creo que les interese. Pero creo que si se van a mudar tienen que mantenerse al tanto- dijo un poco mas bajo, acercandose- Una de las familias mas viejas del barrio tuvo un kilombo barbaro hace no mucho. No se muy bien como fue, todos ahi son buena gente, conocidos mios, que se yo... el caso es que una de las nenas se fugo de la casa.

-¡Que mal! ¿Que paso?- pregunto interesada. El hombre la miro dandole la bolsa al griego. Se tomo un momento para responde.

-Esa chica... ¿Como se llamaba la chiquita de Marquez? Ah, Marina. Si. La conoci desde borrega, cuando corria para ir al jardin. Era adorable, cariñosa. Pero cuando empezo a ser adolescente fue un lio tras otro; y ahora a lo ultimo no se en que andaba, siempre de noche. No se si en drogas o que, parecia que andaba con juntas raras me contaban las doñas de por aca. El tema es que se fue un dia sin mas de la casa. No saben, pobrecita la madre... estaba destruida. Nadie entendio la desicion, pero de un dia al otro ¡PAF! Se fue como si nada.

Los Elohim quedaron pasmados al escucharlo. Sofia miro al griego y sonrio; su corazonada de preguntar habia sido acertada. Athan la miro de regreso reconociendo su victoria.

-Es una lastima oir eso- contesto enseguida el chico con cara triste- espero que se solucione...

-Si, era una buena familia. Pero esa piba se metio en los tugurios esos de mala muerte que hay mas para alla a la noche, conocio a esa gente de mierda y bue... se le arruina la vida a una chica asi, tan joven y tan bonita. Largo todo, los estudios, el trabajo; no se en que anda. Dicen que la ven de noche, pero la familia cree que se mudo al Interior. Que se yo.

-Bueno, gracias por ponernos "al dia"- rio levemente- lo necesitamos para empezar a vivir aca.

-Como en todos los pueblos. Espero verlos pronto.

-Seguramente ¡Gracias!- Athan lo saludo y tomo la mano libre de Sofia que lo acompaño a cruzar la calle.

Mantuvieron esa actitud hasta llegar a la otra esquina de la plaza que habia sido escenario del crimen tiempo atrás y se sentaron en una banqueta a la sombra.

-Buen acierto. Sabemos que esta por aca y por donde puede llegar a rondar- dijo rapidamente el Lammasu al tomar un respiro, sacudiendo la bolsa- ademas la fruta esta buena. En Capital no se consigue nada- comento y saco otro durazno, dandole un mordisco- Mmm... come.

-Prefiero hacerlo ensalada en casa, amor...- susurro la chica aun de pie de brazos cruzados, riendo- que ocurrencia, no sabia que ibas a hacer eso.

-Mmm... vos me dijiste "improvisa" y bueno... mmm... yo improvise- contesto entre mordisco y mordisco- ademas me venia bien comer algo de fruta, hace un calor infernal- la miro picaro- me sorprende que aun te llame la atencion mis actuaciones.

-Es que nunca trabaje con alguien como vos...

-Ah, soy especial entonces. Mejor asi- le guiño un ojo sonriendo simpaticamente. Sofia nego divertida- ¿Vos sabes donde quedaban esos lugares de los que hablaba?

-Si, hay una zona con un par de cabarulos... no se si se referia a esos precisamente. Pero no hay otros en la zona. Es como un complejo-

-La chica esta debe andar dando vueltas por ahi por alguna razon... esta buscando alguien, o algo.

-Si, lo mejor es ir a ver si la encontramos- dijo mas seriamente mirando hacia la calle- la chica vivia por este barrio, asi que su zona no se expandio mas alla. Eso es bueno, no tenemos que ir al fin del mundo a buscarla.

-¿Pero no dijiste que es un complejo? ¿No son muchos lugares? No se si vamos a poder ver todos con profundidad.

-Podemos ir a los mas nodales de la zona, donde hay mas gente y pasa el mayor movimiento como un inicio.

-¿Alguna idea genial de nuevo?

-Dejame hablar con un contacto que creo que esta mas al tanto de esas zonas que nadie.

-¿Es de confianza?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Genial- susurro en griego y estiro una bolsa- come una frutilla que se ponen feas...

-¿Hola?

-Eduardo, soy Sofia.

-¡EH! ¡Bueno, estas viva! Saliste de la cueva finalmente.

-Ay, Edu, sabes que mi trabajo es asi. Escuchame, ¿te acordas la investigacion sobre la red comercial de alcohol que hiciste hace unos meses para El Dia? Necesito para una nota que le estoy haciendo a Pedro Navarro para la radio; es algo confidencial y se que sos el unico en el que puedo confiar.

-¡Con Navarro! Que hija de puta, laburos que te conseguis. Guarda que ese es medio ladri, pero bue... es el oficio. ¿Me quiere robar la investigacion y te usa a vos?

-Nada que ver; la idea fue mia, porque por ahi vamos a salir a las drogas que corren...

-Sofi ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡NO te metas de nuevo con las drogas, casi te matan la otra vez!!

La chica compungio su cara y quedo en silencio un segundo. Por suerte Athan no estaba alli, habia ido a dormir una siesta luego de que habian comido una surtida ensalada de frutas.

-No te preocupes, yo solamente voy para recoleccion, no para trabajo de campo- dijo con la voz mas neutra, apagada- pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Por favor.

-Pfff... bueno, decime.

-¿Donde corria la actividad mas grande? Es un buen lugar para empezar.

-Son varios negra. Pero el que mas me acuerdo que tuve que hacer de incognito era un antro dark, gotico o lo que mierda de tribu urbana que hay metida ahi adentro. Ahi si que corria de todo: putas, merca, contrabando y no se si hasta armas. Ese lugar bajo un poco el cambio pero sigue siendo muy concurrido. Hacen buenos espectaculos y la musica que le gusta a esa gente solamente se puede ir a escuchar ahi. ¿Como era...? _Cataclismo_, asi se llama. Abre a partir de las 12 de la noche, asi que hacete una idea.

-Buenisimo, puedo empezar a escribir algo con eso, paso el dato. Gracias Edu...

-Che, Sofi... me debes un trago por esto. ¿Cuando vamos a salir, podes esta noche?

-Edu, ya te dije que...

-Ah, siempre me haces lo mismo- rebuzno enseguida- Siempre me dejas con las manos vacias. Que mala colega, y que mala amiga que sos. Esta bien, esta bien... ya vas a ver cuando te encuentre.

-Esta bien, como quieras. Lo merezco; cuando me libere te llamo.

-Si, si, siempre lo mismo. Chau.

-Chau- corto y suspiro- cuanta presion que ejercen los machos... aigh, hombres- dijo con la mentalidad de Sasa-H'ar por un segundo, yendo a comer otro plato de frutas.

Athan cerro la puerta del living para recostarse nuevamente en el sillon y se tiro con los brazos para atrás, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Uah! ¿Que hora es?

Cuando Sofia salio de su habitacion Athan estaba mirando la television, cambiando entre los canales de musica y los noticieros que habia aprendido a mirar en su estancia en Argentina.

El chico estaba con ropa nueva, el pelo mojado y bien perfumado. Si bien tenia ropas livianas estaba impecable, y bajo el volumen apenas la escucho llegar.

-Son casi las 8, bella durmiente- sonrio simpatico mirando de nuevo la television, dejando el canal de las noticias, parecia que habia estado siguiendo el noticiero todo ese tiempo.

-Tengo nuevos datos de mi contacto sobre lo que nos interesaba. Espero que hayas dormido, porque hoy vamos a salir- le contesto en contraofensiva. El griego sonrio.

-Como un bebe. Hacia meses que no dormia tan bien. Alla la tension del grupo no te deja. Ni eso ni la universidad. Aca parece que estoy de vacaciones; sin ruidos, sin puteadas, sin gritos de Mirielle por todos lados. Es genial.

Sofio se rio levemente, sabia que la queria hacer sonreir y lo habia logrado.

-Que raro que mantengas tus estudios con todo el lio que hay aca y la exigencia que debes de tener.

-Se maneja, como todo. Vos trabajas de lo tuyo tambien, ¿No? De algo hay que comer. El grupo esta pero no te banca en todas.

-¿Vos trabajas aca? Ah, dejame adivinar: Relaciones Publicas- dijo buscando un vaso de jugo en la heladera.

-No trabajo, estudio. No llegue aca gratis, tengo 19 años- dijo mas seriamente, estirandose y caminando hacia el balconcito- Vivo con la beca que me pasa mi Universidad en Grecia. Si no rindo con buenas notas las 6 materias que me quedan para el intercambio, no solamente no voy a tener plata sino que me voy a tener que volver a mi ciudad a terminar de estudiar ahi- la miro, le habia contado algo mas pero no lo creia de relevancia para que le perjudicara- vine hasta aca por una meta con la gente de tu pueblo, para terminar el trabajo que nos fue concedido en el principio de los tiempos y que Miguel nos quito con su agraciada maldicion en la caida- dijo serio, por un segundo Sofia pudo ver a Lahatiel- quiero que sean libres, que despierten, y que decidan. Lo que siempre quiso Lucifer. Y por eso estoy con el, por eso apoyo la causa.

-La causa, pero ¿y con los que estas?- dijo perspicaz, pero el joven rio.

-Ya hablamos de eso. Ese es mi objetivo y por tanto no voy a dejar que me lo quiten... nadie ni nada. Sacrifique mucho por estar aca, con esta excusa de la extension. Soy una imagen prometedora como Arquitecto, un niño prodigio para mis padres, para mis proferores, para mis becarios. Tengo que mantener esa fachada, es la unica que me deja estar aca y por la unica que accedi al intercambio. Si sigo igual de brillante al cabo de un año puedo elegir quedarme a vivir. Como van las cosas los muchachos hacen malabares para que mantenga el nivel a pesar de los lios que tenemos. Es simple. No hay nada que me importe mas...

-Si hay cosas que te importan tanto como eso- bajo la mirada- personas...

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo algo molesto acercandose.

-Si, porque es algo que tenes que aceptar. No estoy de acuerdo con los terminos luciferanos por obvias razones, los Cripticos no pensamos asi. Pero te respeto, sos un buen compañero. Lo que no puedo dejar pasar es que la misma tozudez luciferana te esta afectando y no aceptas la realidad, tu propia realidad, de que hay cosas que te estan pasando quizas por el halo humano y la conciencia del chico en el que estas. Solamente cuando las tengas presentes y las tomes vas a seguir existiendo en paz con vos mismo.

-No creo que seas la mas adecuada para darme los sermones.

-Si no soy yo, ¿Quien? Es hora de que despiertes, Lahatiel. De una buena vez. Tenes un potencial que desconozco, pero que tambien desconoces. Reprimirlo solamente va a hacerte peor.

-Ocupemonos de esta mision para terminarla, te conviene ahora, nos conviene a ambos- entrecerro los ojos amenazador- No voy a aceptar que me cuestiones en cosas personales. No estoy aca para que me psicoanalices. Todo el mundo lo hizo siempre y me canse.

-¿Por que?- inquirio. El griego se tomo la cara, exasperado. De repente la paciencia fria del chico se fue y Lahatiel tomo el control, furioso.

-¿¡Por que!? ¿Que mas se puede pensar de un chico que dejo su hogar? ¿De un adicto al alcohol y la heroina, que tenia solamente 18 años cuando murio? ¡¡Que esta mal, que algo de su vida estuvo mal!!... ... ... ¿Eso queres saber? ¡Ahi tenes!

Sofia quedo pasmada con la confesion – Vos...

-Si, me drogaba, me injectaba- se señalo el brazo- me daba, y me daba, y me daba... ¡Me gustaba! No tenes ni idea de como estaba este cuerpo de envenenado, de podrido, cuando llegue. Limpiar todo, depurar todo... y no estoy seguro si todavia viendo drogas me afecte. Pero no me importa porque nada de esto deberia importarte y seguir actuando como la segunda de la Guardiana para sacarme informacion. Me tenes harto de eso. Vengo a trabajar, nada mas. Ademas... -sonrio- podes conseguirlo por vos misma. Es tu trabajo.

-Si puedo. Pero no quiero- dijo afectada acercandose- crei que seria bueno que nos conocieramos siendo compañeros. Pensaba en algun momento contarte todo lo que me paso a mi hasta que llegue aca, para que confiaras en mi. No es mala intencion, y no es para la Segadora ni para nadie lo que pregunto. Es genuino interes por conocerte, porque me pareces... extraño. Simplemente eso – bajo la mirada- lamento lo de tu adiccion; yo fui asesinada por investigar la comercializacion de drogas aca en La Plata. Todos mis compañeros murieron- lo miro y sonrio triste- todos jovenes, eran unos niños como nosotros... y por amor a su oficio, a la verdad, a desenmascarar a los malos hombres, murieron, ese fue el justo precio que Dios les dio. Y a mi tambien. Pero yo llegue, la tome... y...

-No quiero seguir teniendo esta conversacion, Sofia- dijo Athan ya no enojado, sino triste. Era dificil para ella, pero de alguna manera sabia que estaba siendo sincero. Sin mascaras, sin transfiguraciones. Era Athan. Era Lahatiel- Hagamos nuestro trabajo, va a ser lo mejor para los dos.

-Bien, pero toma mi consejo. No te dejes consumir como todos ellos. Se que sos muy valioso, por eso no te quiere dejar ir- susurro despacio.

-No soy valioso. Me usa, como todos, y como yo hago con todos. Asi nos manejamos siempre- le dio la espalda.

-Lo que te duele es que no es simple interes lo que sentis por ellos, sino que hay afecto, preocupacion, y ellos...

-No hables sin saber; te dije que no quiero hablar mas de esto...- Sofia se puso delante de el.

-Hablemos de trabajo, esta bien- suspiro cansada pero satisfecha con lo que habia averiguado. No queria utilizarlo para nada, pero informacion era informacion. A ella le gustaba tenerla.

Se hizo el pelo hacia atrás -Me dijiste que habias averiguado algo con el contacto. ¿Algun lugar?

-Si, especificamente uno, donde hay mas cantidad de movimiento por la noche y es el centro preferido de la gente noctambula de esta zona. Lugares populares y de culto. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en un pub gotico?

-No realmente, pero si vi en Capital unos cuantos. ¿Ese es el "antro" del que hablaste hoy?

-Si Marina andaba por esos lugares ese es uno de los seguros. Es el mas popular entre la gente de ese tipo de gustos de por aca. Asi que tenemos que para esos lados mas tarde.

-Y supongo que tenemos que ponernos a tono. Debe haber algun estilo de "onda" para entrar sin que te hechen a patadas con la mirada.

-Seguro. Tengo algo de ropa. Podemos conseguirte algo hoy antes de que cierren los locales del hiper.

-No va a hacer falta. Con que me prestes ropa va alcanzar.

-¡¿Que?!

Athan quedo mirandola fijamente por un segundo. Su frente estaba humeda del sudor por los nervios que le habia dado la conversación. ¿Cómo se atrevia a preguntarle tales cosas, aun y después de todo lo que le habia advertido? Estaba cansado de dar explicaciones. Parecia que no querian dejarlo en paz en ningun lado.

Suspiro cansado de toda la escena y se limpio la frente, corriendose el pelo.

-Me voy a bañar, tenemos que comer y salir- dijo con un humor totalmente diferente al de hacia un instante.

-¿Cuál es tu idea, entonces? No entendi nada- le dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya vas a ver. Dame 10 minutos.

Sin decir mas se metio en la ducha, dejando a Sofia sola en la sala. La chica bufo y se sento en su computadora, tratando de recopilar todo el relevamiento de lo que habia visto y descubierto hasta ahora. Era el operativo mas loco que jamas habia hecho pero estaba resultando, a la inusual manera de la Quinta Casa. A pesar de todo lo que habia pasado y de lo que podia esperarse del Lammasu, habia cosas que no dejaban de desconcertarla.

Pero que se presentase solamente con la toalla de mano cubriendo su cintura era algo que si NO habia esperado.

Lo miro con atención. El cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado. Era menudo, pero tenia la espalda ancha y brazos firmes; un frente armonico que rozaba lo atletico y dejaba apenas delinear los abdominales, en apariencia lampiño pero que estaba provisto de un vello rubio que se perdia en su piel tostada. Asi ocurria en todo su cuerpo, brazos y piernas. Parecia una pintura de alguna obra de arte barroca.

Athan sabia el efecto que provocaba en ciertas situaciones y como manejar los sentimientos de los demas. Habia querido disipar un poco la discusion anterior, y las mejillas enrojecidas de la Neberu le hicieron saber que habia logrado su cometido.

Se hizo a un lado el cabello mojado en silencio y despejo su rostro del cabello, mirandola con serenidad.

-Veni…

-¿Qué?- Sofia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Acercate.

Al ver que la chica no se movia el griego camino hacia ella, sosteniendose la toalla que le impedia su desnudez.

Sofia cerro los ojos, no sabia que podia llegar a hacer. Sintio contra su pecho la presion del de Athan y la humedad de la piel que estaba secandose rapidamente... que olia al jabon de ella.

La abrazo calidamente y la apreto despacio, acercandola. Ese contacto era demasiado erotico; incluso por un momento creyo que estaba excitandose. ¿Seria una impresion de ella?.

¡Malditos Defilers!

-Basta... sali- le dijo cortante, con la voz temblorosa.

-Cerra los ojos, relajate- le susurro tomandola de los brazos.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo, estas loco?!

-Nada malo. Calmate.

Sintio como las manos calidas de Athan acariciaron sus brazos, descendiendo lentamente. La miro fijamente para asegurarle de que estaba todo en orden. Suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos.

Por un instante sintio en su piel un cosquilleo que parecia un escalofrio, pero venia desde dentro, por debajo de las primeras capas de la piel; algo estaba haciendole cosquillas, una sensacion que no habia experimentado antes... y que no coincidia con la velocidad de la mano de Athan.

Acaricio sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas hasta la punta de sus pies. Luego fue con total atencion hacia arriba, le acaricio el pecho, subio a los hombros, al cuello, al rostro, a los parpados y al cabello.

No se sentia entusiasmada por las caricias, y el hormigueo se multiplicaba cada vez mas; su cuerpo de alguna manera la forzaba a quedarse quieta, tratando de descifrar esa sensacion.

-Listo. Abri los ojos- dijo el griego, alejandose. Sofia dejo de tener ese cosquilleo.

-¿Que paso?

-Mirate- señalo el espejo que estaba en la entrada del departamento- Decime que te parece.

Cuando la periodista se acerco al espejo dio un respingo y grito. No era ella. No era Sofia Prieto. Era una joven palida de cabello negro enrulado y ojos claros, otra identidad, una mascara que estaba cubriendola. Se toco el rostro, la piel, se observo un segundo. La habia transformado por completo.

-No soy yo- atino a decir, volteando enojada hacia el Lammasu. Este rio.

-Basicamente es la idea.

-¿Que me hiciste?

-Mi especialidad- dijo tranquilamente.

-Tenes ese Saber... transfiguras. La Faz de Mammetum- susurro en voz alta para ella mas que para nadie- Y a nivel avanzado. Podes cambiar a los demas.

-Te sabes la leccion. Que bueno- dijo enarcando una ceja, ironico- Pero no me dijiste que te parece.

Volvio a mirarse -Es... raro. Pero todas las chicas son asi- lo miro- ¿Vos tenes pensado retocarte de esta manera? ¿El pelo, la piel y demas?

-No, tengo pensado algo mejor- susurro mirandose las uñas vanidosamente- va a ser mas efectivo para lo que queremos conseguir. Vamos a ser un señuelo tentador.

-¿Tentador?

El morocho la miro sin contestarle, yendo otra vez para el baño. El portazo la descoloco un poco, pero no pasaron mas que unos pocos minutos para que volviera a verlo.

Nada la preparo para la vision que tuvo.

Athan salio del baño completamente desnudo... o desnuda. Frente a ella tenia una hermosa chica, de piel palida, ojos azules y cabello lacio negro y brillante hasta la cintura. Parecia que debajo de la piel ya estuviera maquillada; tenia un rostro de porcelana, una expresion perfecta y era irrealmente hermosa.

-¿Que tal, soy digna de tu compañía?- dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

Sofia se acerco a paso lento y torpe, tocandole el cabello, mirandole la piel de los pechos, sonrosada y tocando las mejillas que efectivamente estaban maquilladas por alguna especie de rubor natural.

Athan sonrio dulcemente y con expresion traviesa la alejo, mirandola con cierto toque sombrio.

-Vamos a vestirnos para la noche, entonces... saca todo el arsenal negro que tengas.

_Cataclismo_ era un lugar frecuentado por noctambulos de la zona, y era famoso por sus recitales y sus figuras de la noche. Muchos jovenes iniciados dentro de las usuales tribus urbanas que ahi lo habitaban se fascinaban con las ropas, peinados e incluso ojos artificiales que los mas experimentados probaban. Modelos, DJ's, cantantes y grupos desfilaban entre las tropas de la noche, adorado a la muerte, al diablo, compenetrandose con sus letras y gritos de furia hacia los cielos; un ritual que adoraba a los seres mas antiguos del tiempo.

Era una real satisfacion ver ese apice de rebeldia dentro de la vida estructurada que obligaba a llevar a la sociedad. Entre el alochol y algun alucinogeno los jovenes se expresaban, escribian, recitaban, bailaban y hablaban de los que les gustaba, de sus fantasias mas oscuras, de sus miedos y sus logros, de sus sueños. Era todo un amendentramiento de emociones.

Lahatiel, ahora bajo la piel de una palida y hermosa jovencita, estaba fascinado y en su espiritu respingaba de emocion al sentir todas esas emanaciones de sentimientos que iban y venian en el aire, pululaban a su alrededor y lo tentaban a seguir alguna. La libertad de expresiones eran tan vasta y variada que parecia un niño en un bosque de caramelos. Su ansiedad hacia que su cuerpo temblara, y la parte racional humana le pedia paciencia y concentracion. Pero era dificil para el inquieto Lammasu que estaba nadando en un oceano de pasiones.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Sofia tenia que girar para calmarlo a cada momento, mientras se adentraban entre las luces y el humo de colores. La monotona musica electronica marcaba un ritmo vago que algunos bailaban peresozamente menando sus cuerpos a un lado y al otro, con los ojos cerrados y extasiados; otros, como el hombre de la entrada que las dejo pasar amablemente, tenian en sus manos tragos de los colores mas diversos, e incluso algunos flambeaban un fuego fatuo infernal de algun color extravagante, que daba quizas la ilusion de ser una criatura de la noche envuelta en sus habitos malignos.

Sasa-H'ar, de manera diferente al Lammasu, estaba asombrada por el espectaculo a su alrededor; interesada, pero no enamorada de las sensaciones, sino desde la racionalidad. Sintio lastima por aquellos chicos y chicas, que parecian desesperados en pertenecer a algo, aferrarse a alguna creencia, una ideologia o forma de ser, identificandose por como se veian, que bailaban o de que hablaban. Paso tras paso los temas eran los mismos: literatura de terror, vampirismo, musica mortifera, alabanzas a Lucifer.

De alguna manera ironica estaban volviendo a los viejos adagios, en las epocas de los grandes cultistas, cuando los demonios se hacian adorar como dioses.

Pobres criaturas. Cuan libres era del dominio imperante, pero cuan prisioneros eran de la tentacion que ellos mismos les ofrecian. No veian aun la tercera salida. La propia.

-Vamos a tomar algo- dijo Athan tomandola del brazo delicadamente, yendo hacia la barra. En el camino, todos los chicos en grupos levantaron las miradas en silencio azorados por la belleza irreal de ambas; y algunas chicas murmuraban entre ellas mientras bailaban.

-¿Que quieren, bellezas?- pregunto el barman, tatuado en exceso y con tantos piercings en su rostro que parecia dificil saber como podia hablar.

Sofia lo miro y sonrio, apoyandose contra la barra mostrando su escote.

-Un Sex On The Beach y un Semen de Pitufo...- Athan volteo a verla extrañado.

-¡¿Un que?!

-Dale, salen enseguida- le dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo. Ella sonrio soberamente.

-¿Que mierda es lo que pediste?- susurro nervioso acercandose, mirandola con sus grandes y delicados ojos azules.

-Lo que se toma. Hay que pasar por alto. Pense que conocias mas la noche y los tragos. Estos son universales en todos los boliches de Capital.

-¿Vos te pensas que como me joden puedo salir a bailar como si nada pasara?- le dijo entre dientes, y Sofia rio despacio.

-Entonces te va a venir bien la leccion social.

-Aca tienen...- susurro el muchacho resbalandolas agilmente por la barra hasta ellas. La Neberu los recibio y dejo un billete en la mesa.

Extendio el vaso largo con la espesa bebida fluorescente hacia Athan y ella tomo la multicolor.

-Probalo. Esta bueno- le dijo riendo al ver la cara de asco al tenerlo en sus manos. Athan dio un trago y lo gusto un poco.

-Es muy dulce...

-Es trago de chica. Como este- dijo tomando un poco del suyo- No podes tomar algo que te guste, vas a quedar deshubicada.

-Si vos lo decis...- contesto acostumbrandose al sabor- este parece un buen lugar para buscar, tiene una buena panoramica.

-Si, podemos ir mas alla y vemos la pista y los reservados- señalo- Podemos concentrarnos en tratar de sentir algo extraño.

-Estoy de acuerdo- acepto, caminando delante de ella y ubicandose.

Se quedaron en el ala lateral de la barra, donde la oscuridad era mas visible, y comenzaron a observar con detenimiento a todos los que se movian; estaban en lugares especificos, los grupos que bailaban y los que estaban en los reservados. Parecia todo estar normal, con todos seres humanos disfrutando en un ambito natural para ellos.

No fue sino hasta una hora despues cuando sucedió. Una pareja los miro fijamente un minutos. Cuando la Neberu se levanto con intencion de enfrentarlos, la pareja aprovecho la reciente bruma y simplemente los perdio.

-Athan... - dijo de repente Sofia parandose- habia algo ahi.

-¿Algo como que?

-Es una pareja que estaba emanando algo. Cuando me miraron a los ojos se fueron. Hace rato senti instantes de esa sensacion en el piso de arriba y despues en los baños. Ahora fue intenso, y descubri de donde venia. Es de ellos, estoy segura.

-¿Los viste irse?

-Se fueron para atrás.

-¡Entonces que hacemos aca!- la tomo del brazo- tenemos que ir con los otros. ¿Donde se fueron?

-Seguramente al fondo.

Ambas salieron topandose con la gente que bailaba freneticamente por el ruido, perdido entre el humo espeso y las luces que centelleaban como flashes los rostros oscuros y enjutos de los que estaban extasiados moviendose al ritmo del DJ. Cuando salieron finalmente a la puerta de servicio, vieron que estaba abierta, y se adentraron para encontrarse en un patio amplio, un terreno que estaba apenas podado y en las esquinas habia grupos charlando, y el mas cercano se detuvo al verlas.

-Hola, buenas noches- saludo uno de los chicos sonriendo amablemente- ¿Salieron a tomar aire fresco?

Ambas sonrieron y Athan se adelanto a Sofia, coqueteando con su figura femenina.

-Si, hace mucho calor ahi adentro.

-Esta insoportable, ese humo no deja respirar en paz- señalo a sus amigos que estaban fumando marihuana- queriamos estar tranquilos y que nadie nos jodiese con lo nuestro. Pero... nunca las vi por aca, ¿Son nuevas?

-Somos de Capital, venimos a conocer.

-Buen gusto, este es el mejor, te lo puedo asegurar. Hoy esta medio muerto pero esta bueno volver siempre, uno se siente a gusto con este lugar.

Le ofrecio el trago que tenia en la mano y Athan tomo avidamente, nunca quitando su fabulosa sonrisa.

-Si, pero parece que hubo alguno que tuvo que volar porque no se avivo que estaba el patio para fumarse algo- comento uno de atrás mientras daba una pitada e invitaba a las recien llegadas. Ambas negaron.

-¿Por que decis eso?- pregunto Sofia acercandose.

-Ah, nada, un flaco salto la medianera recien y se fue a la mierda. Re mala onda, no dijo nada. Dio un salto atletico y atraveso esa pared- señalo el fondo- un hijo de puta, estaba entongado con algo que lo hizo Superman un segundo.

Todos se rieron por el comentario.

-Si, hay cada loco de mierda... uno nunca sabe con lo que se va a encontrar.

-Coincido con eso- dijo Athan habilmente- gracias por el trago, esta muy bueno. Tenemos que entrar porque dejamos a nuestras amigas esperando...

-Ah, ah, okey, cuando quieran salgan que estan invitadas- le dijo galante. Athan le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias- susurro y le soplo un beso mientras empujaba a la periodista delante de el y entraban de nuevo al lugar.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Sofia sin entender.

-El tipo salio corriendo, no podemos saltar por la medianera, tenemos que salir y ver hacia donde se fue antes de que huya mas lejos. Seguramente lo que sentiste fue de el.

-Pero eran dos, yo vi irse a dos personas.

-Eso no garantiza nada. Uno salto.

Cuando cruzaron la pista y tomaron el atajo de los reservados, la Neberu se detuvo. Su intuicion le habia marcado lo mismo que antes, la fuerte emanacion. Volteo entre emocionada y asustada hacia la direccion.

Athan sintio que no estaba siguiendola y la miro desconcertada - Sofia, ¡Vamos!

-Espera...

-¿Que pasa?

-La sensacion. Esta aca. Es la misma que senti antes.

-... ¿Es ella?

-No se... pero siento algo extraño, es como algo... pegajoso y frio.

-Acerquemonos con prudencia, entonces. Tal vez sea la chica.

Ambas caminaron hacia unas de las areas que habian observado sin éxito durante casi toda la madrugada. Se hicieron paso entre la gente, decididas, y se adentraron hacia la luz carmesi que era lo unico que dejaba reconocer las siluetas luego de la luz negra de la pista de baile. Sortearon entre varias parejas que estaban entretenidas hasta que consiguieron ir a lo mas profundo y oscuro de los sillones.

Al acercarse, se tensaron al encontrar una figura femenina delineandose en el fondo. Se pusieron en guardia instintivamente; al ver un poco mejor entre el humo notaron que estaba con la cabeza ladeada a un lado y los ojos entrecerrados, gimoteando palabras inteligibles.

La Neberu tomo coraje y se acerco un poco mas, viendo si estaba despierta, o conciente. La sacudio un poco pero parecia no responder a los estimulos. Athan luego trato de acomodarla al ver que su compañera no detectaba peligro.

-Esta palida. Y no es el maquillaje- dijo tomandole la cara, flacida como la de una muñeca- Mira las ojeras que tiene, esta como drogada- reflexiono con disgusto la palabra- Los labios estan sin pintar y estan algo morados. Le dieron algo o se dio con algo.

-No, no esta intoxicada. La vaciaron- comento y acaricio el cuello; cuando el Lammasu la vio le hizo poner los dedos sobre la zona sensible de la yugular- ¿Sentis? La sangre corre muy lenta, tiene el pulso irregular. No tiene heridas pero...

-¿Que significa?

Lo miro por un segundo, ante su cara de desconcierto. Cerro los ojos y miro mas el cuello, verificando lo que ya habia sospechado.

-El chico no esta y la emanacion acaba de irse. Venia del el- lo miro de reojo- Era un vastago.

-¿Un que?- enarco una ceja.

-Ademas, no es ella- se separo de repente- No es Marina, ni es la cara que vi antes en la pista. Esta chica es otra. Pero le hicieron algo y el que se lo hizo se fue. Seguramente junto con la otra pareja.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la otra pareja seguia a esta y el tipo se escapo?

-Ella es humana; y lo que siento solamente es un eco de lo que le hizo. Lo fuerte se fue, y venia de dos lugares; de este y de la pareja.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora- respondio arrancandola de la joven que suspiro al moverse un poco.

Salieron corriendo del boliche y dieron la vuelta hacia la calle paralela. Hacia un calor infernal y humedo, y estaba totalmente silencioso. Algunos autos pasaban por aquel lugar escondido entre las sombras. Las pocas luces de las calles principales no alumbraban casi nada, y tenian que guiarse mas por el instinto que por la vision.

De repente, un ruido a vidrios rotos los desperto. Siguieron el rastro, buscando aquella luz que parecia venir desde abajo, entre algunas calles y tras algunos edificios lejos.

Cuando sortearon las callejuelas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un barrio viejo, casi en su totalidad de torres abandonadas o a medio construir, proyectos de countries fallidos en las afueras de esas zonas amplias de campos.

El ruido estuvo mas cerca, y la luz se hizo mas fuerte. Cuando dieron vuelta por la ultima esquina, el espectaculo los azoro.

El fuego provenia del suelo, en una calle cerrada perpendicular a la que ellas estaban. Entre las llamas enredadas en forma de circulos se hallaba un joven irrealmente hermoso como ellos dos, un joven que no tenia aspecto humano en lo mas minimo. Su piel era de alabastro bajo las ropas oscuras que tenia, y su aspecto era fuera de cualquier modelo humano. Sus ojos grises estaban con las pupilas reducidas, fijas, ojos sin vida ni brillo, que cambiaron a dorados en el momento que chillo como una bestia y abrio la boca, sacando a relucir unos largos colmillos que prometian venganza y furia a los persecutores.

Los Elohim miraron hacia el otro lado y los encontraron: alli estaba Marina, la joven que habia matado a Shogot, con un brazo enyesado bajo una gabardina, y rodeandola en una especie de proteccion silenciosa la pareja que habia desaparecido previamente.

La emanacion ahora no solamente era un sentir de la Neberu, sino del Lammasu, en el instante en que la energia en los tres aumento y del yeso de Marina salio un machete que tomo un color magmatico. Sin palabras, Marina dio un salto y de un preciso golpe decapito a la criatura atrapada en el fuego.

Tras un lamento de dolor, el cuerpo se paralizo y empezo a perder color en todas sus partes hasta que finalmente se convirtio en una inmovil estatua de cenizas que cayo ante la primera brisa. Inmediatamente el fuego desaparecio en el suelo y la joven ejecutora guardo el machete. Los tres se acomodaron sus gabardinas negras y salieron corriendo de alli, asegurandose de haber cumplido con su cometido.

No fue sino hasta despues de un rato cuando ambos se movieron.

-¿Que... fue... eso?- balbuseo el griego tratando de hablar. Sofia se separo de el y mirando hacia ambos lados fue hacia las cenizas y se agacho, mirandolas un momento y recogiendo una muestra, guardandole delicadamente en una bolsita que tenia en su cartera.

Sin decir nada mas volteo a Athan y la miro con ojos tranquilizadores.

-Volvamos a casa. Ya vimos suficiente.


End file.
